


Make The Most of It

by Introduction2Disaster (dailydoseofshampoo)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hotels, Light Smut, Lots of talk about death, M/M, MCR, Motels, Not Mentally, Summer of Like, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005, fall out boy - Freeform, for now at least, like physically sick, my chemical romance - Freeform, or maybe no smut, pete's sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofshampoo/pseuds/Introduction2Disaster
Summary: You either hate Warped Tour or you gush about it every moment you can. The beginning of the tour... is bad for many reasons Pete does not want to disclose on. Then Mikey literally walks in on his life, figuratively and literally. Maybe tour isn't going to end on a sour note like Pete thinks. Throughout their journey, Pete and Mikey will navigate through the awkward highs and lows of dating. If you can even call it that.
Relationships: Mikey Way & Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Axl. I'm trying something a little different than I would normally write. but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless because I plan on writing more chapters

Warped Tour was truly something else. About three consecutive months of nothing but nonstop action going on in every direction. About three consecutive months of touring across the country, meeting fans you’ll probably never meet again after that. Three consecutive months to… fall in love? Was three months too quick to get that emotionally attached to someone?

Pete Wentz is the bassist for a band called Fall Out Boy. He’s the dude you hear about throwing himself into the crowd every chance he can. He’s the same guy who will seemingly do anything for a dare. And nonetheless, Pete’s the same guy who dresses how he pleases. The tacky styles really do seem to make all the girls (and hell, even some guys) fawn over the bassist. But the thing is, why is he so outgoing? Why is he so daring? 

Many people cannot answer that question, even some of his closest friends, the friends he calls his bandmates. With Pete having such an outgoing and creative personality, is there a downside to that? Unfortunately so. Rockstars can’t always be sunshines and rainbows. Maybe it’s for the best.

Today is the 19th day of June. The second stop of the tour.. Everyone’s getting set up and prepared for their times on the setlist. Pete’s sitting backstage on an unused amp, reading whatever book he grabbed off the counter in the bus. It’s probably not even his. But whatever the book’s about, it’s interesting. Fall Out Boy goes on within the hour but it’s best to prepare by just doing whatever makes you calm. At the moment for Pete, it’s reading

“I was wondering where you two were,” Patrick says, “Finally found you.”

Pete looks up from the book, holding his thumb on the pages so they don’t flip, “Two of us?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah. You and that book. I was wondering who took it,” He said with a friendly chuckle, “Don’t worry about it though. I wasn’t going to read it anytime soon anyways. But… I do have a question. How come you’re sitting backstage all alone? You know we’re still able to go on the bus. We got time. Joe and Andy are back on there.”

“It’s too cramped in there I feel like. Besides, fresh Milwaukee air. And you get to hear new and upcoming bands. I think it’s nice for a chance.” Pete smiled

“Well… I gotta agree with you on that. But come on, it’s Warped Tour. A once in a lifetime sort of deal. Do you really want to be spending that kind of time reading a book? I mean come on, let’s go see what bands are playing. Who knows, maybe some of these bands are throwing free merch into the crowds. You can crowd surf to get free stuff.” Patrick chuckled softly, playfully punching Pete in the shoulder, “Come on dork.”

“Okay, okay.” Pete said with a laugh and hopped down off the amp, still holding the book in his hand. “Hm.. you lead the way, okay? Since it was your idea.” Pete said.

Both Pete and Patrick walked around the outdoor area, seeing who else was playing, what other music there was to offer. When it comes to Warped Tour, you really don’t know what you’re gonna get. There could be bands that are just starting off, others that are getting popular as time goes on, and even those do-it-yourself kind of bands who dream of making it big. Warped Tour had it all. It was an amazing experience. As they looked around to find a band to watch, to preoccupy their time with, they kept getting stopped by fans who only wanted a simple autograph. It always brought a smile to Pete’s face seeing they achieved such an honor of a status in the music world.

“Oh! Look, over there!” Patrick pointed over to a stage where a band was currently playing, dragging Pete over before he even had a say so.

“Woah! Wait Patrick, I wanted to go-” Pete cut himself off as he looked up on stage to see who they were watching perform. My Chemical Romance. “Oh yeah.. I’ve heard of them. Last night on the radio.” Pete said, pretty much fine with staying here now. “Let’s get a little closer if we can. I can’t really see.”

They were able to make it to the sidelines closest to the left wing of the state. Pete slowly made Patrick let go of his wrist, watching in awe. This band seemed so different from what he heard on the radio. Was it really the same band? Definitely was. Pete was scanning the stage, seeing who the band consisted of. They didn’t look too intimidating, thankfully.

Pete was in a trance, hooked on the soundwaves already. This one dude in the band, which looked like he played bass too, was who Pete was giving his full attention to. Pete’s not sure why he’s being like this right now, but he’s definitely in a daze. Maybe it’s from watching this tall, lengthy guy pluck at the strings? Or maybe he’s using different techniques Pete didn’t even dare to try?

The unnamed bass player looked over at Pete for a moment, giving a small smile before continuing on. Maybe he thought Pete was a fan? But oh my god- the littlest interaction, if you would even call it that, made Pete drop the look he was holding out of pure fluster. 

“Okay! Let’s get going, I think my eyeliner’s running.” Pete quickly said to Patrick.

Patrick slowly scanned Pete’s face and shook his head. “Looks fine to me.”

“Oh wait, did I say eyeliner? I meant- uh, let’s just get going. Okay? I’m anxious to start playing.” Pete said with a nervous smile, attempting to make it look like a genuine smile though.

“You should’ve just said that, come on.” Patrick said with a smile back, grabbing Pete’s hand and led him away from the stage, weaving their ways through the jumbles of people to get back to their bus. Pete still hadn’t realized he had dropped the book he was reading prior to that little extravaganza with Patrick.

They got back on the bus, Pete taking off the beanie he had on. “Does my hair look okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, just don’t pull on it and I think it’ll be fine. You’re taking care of it, right?”

Pete nodded, sighing a little bit. “Yeah. My head feels of pins and needles though. I just worry..”

Patrick nodded, “It’s okay. Just focus on the tour. I know how much you love going on tour.” Patrick said, hugging Pete softly, causing Pete to hug back.

“Thank you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Pete [finally] interact. I think it's for the best though. especially for Pete's sake. He really needs to take his mind off the real world

That day went... surprisingly well. Pete didn’t worry as much before the start of their setlist, and most importantly, Pete’s beanie stated on. That’s something Pete’s always self conscious about for many reasons. 

Throughout the next few days, Pete couldn’t get his mind off of the bass player from when they watched My Chem. No, not that kind of way. Pete was just so intimidated by this guy. He was just so intimidated because there was another bass player in town. Figuratively speaking, since Warped Tour was full of them. 

The next few days were days filled with travelling. To Missouri this time. The Fall Out Boy tour bus stopped off at a local truck stop. A few other buses did too. And obviously, some bands chose not to stop.

The four boys went into the gas station part of the truck stop, which allowed Pete to go lock himself in the bathroom for a little bit. Even for just a few minutes. Don’t get me wrong, being on a tour bus with three other people you consider family is amazing. But the downside to that is the little to no privacy. Although, that isn’t a big rule on the bus to give each other privacy, Pete really needed it.

Luckily, the bathroom was a one stall type deal. One toilet, one urinal, one sink. Nothing much. He walked up to the sink, looking himself in the mirror before taking his beanie off and held it in his hands. He sighed softly, running his hand through his hair. A few strands dropped out. Pete tensed up as he looked down at his hand. They were strands of dyed hair, all not being the same length. 

“It’s starting..” He mumbled to himself. He automatically thought the worst. He wouldn’t be able to play half of the tour if this is the rate pieces of his hair are falling out for no specific reason. Or was there a reason? Pete was so lost in thought right now before he got snapped out of it by the sound of the door opening. He swore he had locked it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought no one was in here!’ The voice said, sounding very apologetically before quickly stepping back out.

Pete looked in the mirror to look behind him when he heard the voice. It.. It was that bass player. What are the odds even? Did he see the clump of hair in Pete’s hand? Was he gonna stare Pete down as he left the bathroom? What would happen?

Pete sighed, pulling his beanie back on, washing his hands before leaving the bathroom, seeing the guy was waiting for Pete to be done. “Sorry about that.” he said to Pete, which resulted in Pete nodding slowly with no verbal response. 

“I saw you on Sunday by the way, I thought you looked familiar. I’m Mikey by the way. Well yes but no. My name is Mikey Way but I am Mikey by the way. Confusing I know.” He chuckled softly

“‘m Pete. As in Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. But that doesn’t matter, you can call me what you want.” He said with a small shrug, “Um- how about I’ll go find something to buy and I’ll wait around for you. That’s if you wanna talk.”

This little interaction was bittersweet almost. Mikey nodded right away and Pete went in the opposite direction to buy some snacks. He felt a tap on the shoulder when he was looking at what soft drink to get. He looked over and saw Mikey. 

“Oh hey.” Pete said softly

“Hey. Sorry about earlier again. I swear I’m not that awkward or.. Yeah. Just sorry.” He said nervously

“It’s fine. I finished everything I needed to do anyway.”

“Tmi dude.” Mikey chuckled

“Not like that!’’ Pete laughed softly and sighed quietly as he grabbed a bottle of coke.

Mikey chuckled softly “I’ll pay for that. That's all you want?” he asked softly

Pete looked shocked almost. “What? No, come on I’ll pay for it.” 

“No no, I got it. I am getting a little bar of chocolate and that’s all so it won’t make sense to only get that.” Mikey said, walking over to the register, motioning Pete to put the stuff up on the counter.

“You don’t need to do this..” Pete kept insisting

“I got it. Don’t worry. Come on, take your stuff.” Mikey says as he pays for the items. 

They walked back out together to their buses, chatting about whatever came to mind. Mikey never brought up the little bathroom incident and Pete was more than thankful for that. He also was learning more about Mikey. Supposedly, Mikey doesn’t show many emotions. Even when he laughs. It’s a little weird. Also, he found out they’re around the same age. 

They got back to where the buses were parked, “Wait! I forgot something. Wait right here.” Mikey said quickly before running back to the MCR bus. 

Pete waited there for Mikey, patiently. Mikey ended up bringing back a book in his hands. “I saw you drop this on Sunday when you were viewing our set. I was gonna come find you but I have a terrible sense of direction and no one would tell me where the Fall Out Boy bus was.”

“So you recognized me?” Pete asked as he slowly took the book back into his hands. 

“Yes and no? Thought you were a fan at first but then I had put some thought into it after we were done with the setlist. Glad I was able to find you again though. It’s nice being able to talk to someone who I don’t see 24 hours a day.” Mikey said with a small smile.

Okay, maybe he shows a little emotion

“Thank you so much! Patrick would’ve probably killed me if he found out I lost it..” Pete chuckled softly

Mikey nodded, “Anytime. Well.. I gotta get going. Maybe see you around?” Mikey asked

Pete nodded quickly, “Yeah! I mean, yes please.”

Mikey chuckled, “See you around then.” He waved at Pete before going in the opposite direction

Pete left to go back on his bus, slowly climbing back on.

“Took you long enough.” Patrick said softly, making Pete blush a little. “Relax. I saw you were talking with Mikey. It’s fine.”

“You knew his name?” Pete asked

“Duh. Of course.” He chuckled

Pete smiled a little bit, sitting down in his own bunk. Once he sat down, a piece of paper fell out of the book. He picked it up before opening it slowly:

**“Hey. I ran back to the bus for this reason besides the book. Hope you don’t mind I slipped this in. Text me if you can.”**

Pete looked at the note in awe, cracking a tiny smile. Maybe the tour will end on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when chapter 3 will be out so please be patient! Leave kudos, comments, anything, it doesn't matter ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text messages, worries and reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I think this is a somewhat of a smaller chapter, but I'm just building up to a scene I've been plotting. I hope the pacing is somewhat okay. You can figure more out about what's wrong with Pete too so have fun with that!

So, Pete ended up getting Mikey’s number that night. Maybe Mikey still felt bad about that somewhat awkward interaction at the truck stop and now he might never stop apologizing to Pete? Okay, maybe that’s thinking a little too far ahead but that’s still a possibility. Mikey just wanted a friend it seemed, that’s all. And Pete would be glad to fill that spot.

The next few days of the tour were like a roller coaster it seemed. Fine at some points, while nauseating at other points.

Pete was getting sicker as the days went on. Actually, he ended up passing out one day. Luckily it was on the bus, where his bandmates knew how to help and why he dropped down to the ground, out cold. The temperature of the summer was brutal at some points. Not good for his health right now.

To add onto that everything was throwing off his sleep schedule. Not that he didn’t have trouble sleeping in the first place, but this was much more noticeable. A lot more notable to the fact it affected his overall health. 

He was laying in his bunk one night, wide awake. He needed to take another shot today, courtesy of Patrick. He got it today after they did one of their setlists, just so they knew it wouldn’t take effect until a few hours after they performed. The effects didn’t wear off until days on end. Luckily, they had yet another few days that were free of shows. 

Lying there, he had his phone laying across his stomach, watching it slowly move up and down. Then, he got the idea to message Mikey, in hopes he also had a fucked up sleep schedule.

**P: Hey, forgot 2 message u when we last saw each other**

**P: Sorry :(**

It took a little while, but surprisingly, he got a message back. At 2:07 am? Wow. Guess Pete got lucky on that part.

**M: Been awhile since I’ve gotten a message this early in the morning**

**M: That aside, how have you been?**

**P: Like shit. As you can tell based on the fact I’m up right now. Haha. U?**

**M: I love how you switch between using the full words and then the shortcuts.**

**M: But I’ve been OK. Not the best, but good enough.**

**P: I get that. Tour can be pretty stressful**

**M: you can say that again lol**

**P: I get that. Tour can be pretty stressful**

**P: ;)**

**M: I didn’t mean it literally you dork**

**P: u say a lot for someone who has only known me for what.. A week at most?**

**M: 9 days actually**

**M: Well cause it’s I like your personality. You weren’t so tense when we interacted back at the truck stop**

**P: Is that a good thing?**

Pete didn’t get a response after that. Mikey must’ve fallen asleep. Pete didn’t mind though, of course. In fact, he ended up falling asleep a tad bit later. 

A few hours later, Pete woke up. He woke up to two new messages,

**M: Sorry. Fell asleep**

**M: I was going to ask you earlier if you wanted to go out for dinner or something?**

Pete looked down at his phone, sitting in his bunk. He rubbed his eyes slowly, thinking about a response.

“Pete? You up?” Patrick asked standing just beyond the thin curtain. Pete could see Patrick’s outline of a shadow.

“Yeah. You can open the curtain if you want.” Pete said, yawning softly.

Patrick slowly opened the curtain, pushing it to the side. “How are you doing this morning?” He asked softly, sitting down next to Pete on the bed.

Pete shrugged. “I think…” He looked over at his pillow before looking back over at Patrick, “I think more hair has fallen out.” 

“Oh..” Patrick frowned. “Well.. that was expected. You knew that from day one. I know the shots aren’t the best to be doing, especially on tour, but trust me. I think you would rather have this than be stuck in a hospital.”

“Of course.. I just wish i didn’t need to go through this at all though.” Pete said, slumping against Patrick and sighed, “If I didn’t go on tour though, I wouldn’t have met Mikey. That’s one less friend I would have had.” He mumbled, fidgeting around with his fingers for a moment. 

“You like him, I can tell. Like his presence or any mention of him. I heard you giggling a little bit last night. Or early this morning. Whatever you wanna call it.” Patrick chuckled softly, “Let me guess, you were talking with him last night?”

“Well.. texting him. He was willing to listen to my little rants and stupid nonsense you call text messages. But yeah, a friendly company would be nice. I think he wants to see me more.. We seem to have so many things in common. But.. I don’t know if I look presentable enough.” Pete said, about to run his hand through his hair, but Patrick stopped him. “Don’t want to pull more hair out. If you want to see him, do that exact thing. You need as much support as you can get too don’t forget.”

“Funny you say that. He asked me to go out to dinner tonight wherever we stop.” Pete said, “You don’t think I’m rushing this friendship, right?”

“What? I don’t think that’s even possible. You’re eager to be friends with him, that’s great. You need to be around other people besides us three goons.” Patrick chuckled, which made Pete smiled a bit, “don’t overthink this. You aren’t in a relationship with him, so there’s nothing you need to rush.”

“Paaatrickk.. It’s not like that.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Patrick said, “Don’t you worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Leave some kudos, comments, whatever you want. I'm having a lot of fun writing this so the more awareness people have of this book, the happier I am. And Happy Holidays! Stay safe everyone. 
> 
> -Axl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's overthinking yet again. He just needs a break, starting with going to a restaurant with a dude from MCR in The Centennial State. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas :)

Patrick was helping get Pete ready for tonight. Just making sure his beanie was adjusted to a point where Pete was comfortable enough and making sure there were no little bits of hair dusted on Pete’s shoulders. 

His outfit was nothing too fancy or extra. Just an oversized zip up hoodie, some skinny jeans that were a bit loose at the bottom, his prized possession he calls a beanie, and then to top it all off, he was wearing some eyeliner. Eyeliner helped hide the bags under his eyes. He wasn’t trying to be, let’s say, edgy when it comes to how he dresses, but these types of clothing and accessories just made him feel comfortable. Made him feel human. 

“I think you’re all good to go.” Patrick said, fixing Pete’s hoodie a little bit.

“Thank you, Patty..” He sighed, leaning against him. 

Throughout the day, Pete was napping. Yes, this was a side effect of the shots with doses of drugs to kill off what Pete doesn’t need in his body. He would usually wake up to the sound of his phone buzzing, indicating he got a message. Probably from Mikey. If he wasn’t sleeping, he was probably messaging Mikey to help figure out their plans

Some of those texts included:

**M: We’re gonna be stopping in Colorado tonight, I think**

**M: You wanna find some restaurant out there?**

Pete was a little worried about finding a restaurant tonight. Hell, why should he worry? It’s one little place they’re gonna be in for an hour or two at most. He’s been playing outside at venues full of people for god’s sake. Meeting up with Mikey wouldn’t necessarily be an issue but, Pete’s more prone to illnesses. 

**P: Not sure what there is out there**

**P: maybe just want to find a hotel? Get some take out chinese food?**

Scratch that, Pete never sent that. He didn’t want to make Mikey suspect anything. Right now at least.

**P: Yeah. I think if I remember correctly, there’s this bbq place?**

**P: If you eat meat that is**

**P: if not I can try thinking of something else**

**M: no that sounds fine by me**

**M: messy but still fine by me haha**

Pete usually smiled at the messages. Mikey just had this sense of humor that people, like Pete, appreciated a lot.

In conclusion, their final plans were meeting up with each other at 6:30 pm.

Time flew by so fast it seemed like. One minute Pete was resting contently, the next he was meeting up with Mikey in less than 30 minutes. 

“Keep me on speed dial if needed, got it?” Patrick said

“Yes yes, I promise you I won’t drop dead on the bathroom floor of a restaurant because I contracted the flu from someone.” Pete laughed quietly.

Patrick didn’t laugh though. In fact, he frowned. “Pete I’m being serious. I don’t really want you going out in the first place. I didn’t expect your little eet up with Mikey to be downtown. I thought it would be near the bus area.”

Pete sighed, “You don’t need to worry, okay? You literally told me not to worry about wanting to meet up with Mikey in the first place. I’m gonna be okay. Okay?”

Patrick nodded, kissing Pete’s forehead gently. “Sorry. I just worry about you having… well.. you know what I mean. Stay safe, love you.”

Of course, Patrick meant that platonically. This was always a thing they had with each other when their friendship first started out.

“Love you too. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll text you when I get to the restaurant.” Pete said, hugging him softly.

The downtime between getting ready and meeting up seemed to go by so quickly. First, the buses parked off at a nearby hotel parking lot, which wasn’t far down downtown anyways. Within walking distance. Next, Pete said his goodbyes to his bandmates since it’s the first time any one of them were going anywhere during their free time in awhile. Finally, he found Mikey, running up to him and greeted him.

“Hey, I’m so glad to see you.” Mikey smiled softly.

Pete looked up at him with a smile back, “Likewise.”

They walked downtown together, goofing off as they made their way downtown. They seemed to be forming such a strong bond within the short amount of time frame. And even better with that, Pete felt safe being able to joke around with Mikey as much as he was doing.

_ “And- And this one time. . .” _

_ “Dude that’s gross!” _

_ “But it actually happened though!” _

_ “I don’t believe you at all.” _

_ “Oh my god seriously?! Dude I got all the evidence!” *laughs* _

_ “Nope! Not at all!” _

They were talking about the most random things at this point, and Pete was starting to run out of things to come up with, but luckily they arrived at the place before Pete embarrassed himself in front of Mikey.

“After you.” Mikey motioned to the door for Pete to open it up

“Hell no. Ladies first anyways.” Pete replied with a cheeky grin.

Mikey gave him a gentle, friendly shove in response before nodding. “Whatever you say, Wentz.”

Pete winced ever so slightly when Mikey shoved him. Pete knew Mikey had good intentions when doing that, but it still hurt. Don’t forget, Pete’s bones are a little weaker than the average human’s. Especially for the state of mind and physical state Pete’s in at this current moment. 

Mikey held the door open for Pete from the inside, “Come on dude, stop spacing out.”

Pete quickly looked over at Mikey, blushing a little bit. “Right, sorry.” He said, quickly stepping inside, making sure the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this chapter isn't boring. Just building some suspense up haha. Leave comments, kudos, or anything else and I'll be forever grateful -Axl


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey progress more into their journey of their friendship. Confessions happen, but lots of thoughts are going through a certain someone's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm super excited for the next chapter. And I'm enjoying writing this in general/

They were seated almost right away at a booth in the corner. It was fairly quiet for such a busy time for dinner. Truthfully, the more Pete thought about it the more awkward it seemed that the first time Pete and Mikey were hanging around each other for more than 5 minutes, it was at a restaurant, sort of sitting too close for comfort. Again, Pete was sure Mikey had good intentions with this. He hoped.

“So…” Pete spoke up once they finished ordering drinks

Mikey looked up at Pete for a moment when he heard him talking.

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Mikey said, clearing his throat ever so slightly.

“Huh?” 

“You just seem so tense right now. You’re making this more awkward than it needs to be. No offense of course. I mean come on, what’s the sudden change of tone? You know I’m laid back. Talk to me as if I’m an old friend. Trust me, it’s okay”

Pete bit down on his tongue a bit when Mikey said that. Truthfully, all he was really nervous about is Mikey finding out Pete’s “little secret” way sooner than Pete intends to. And it’s tough to hide something that’s basically taken over Pete’s life at this point. “Sorry. You can tell I haven’t been on my own in awhile. I’ve been so reliant on my bandmates, so much to the point I started taking bits of their personality.” He chuckled softly.

Mikey let out a small, in between a cough and a chuckle. He was amused by how outspoken Pete seemed to be with the flip of a switch. Figuratively speaking.

“See? I said what I meant of you not being so tense when we communicated over text.”

“Glad you think that.” Pete smiled a bit

They got their drinks after that. Pete noticed Mikey ordered a piña colada. Minus the alcohol of course. Still pretty fancy. And even though that drink was pretty tempting for Pete, he knew he couldn’t let Patrick down. Cause Pete would probably order it with the alcohol and one thing would lead to another and.. Yeah. So with that out of the way, he just ordered a simple sweet tea.

“Dude, don’t you think you went a little over the top on the drink choice?” Pete teased

“Maybe. But I really wanted to try this sort of a drink at a place like this. Since I think it’s more of a fusion type of cuisine, rather than just barbeque in general. And it’s damn good.” Mikey chuckled softly as he took a slow sip of the drink.

“So you’re kind of splurging in a way?” Pete asked

Mikey nodded. “Me and Gerard, my brother, have had... drinking problems in the past so let’s say he’s a bit overprotective of what I drink. If that makes sense. And he’s not here right now so might as well.”

“Ah yeah. I get how that is. Although Patick isn’t my brother, he watches over me a lot. Since I don’t see my real brother that often. Or my sister for that fact.”

“Oh you have siblings too?”

Pete nodded, “Yeah, they’re both younger than me. I think it’s a little better to be the older sibling out of the bunch since the younger ones look up to you and then-”

“Ugh stop. You’re making me jealous. I’m the younger one out of me and Gerard.”

“I know. I figured cause you two look pretty alike.”

“Really? I don’t really see that. Gerard’s face is fuller and I have a sharper jawline. Those seem to be the only things people seem to distinguish right after the fact we look alike.”

“Ah okay. That makes more sense now..”

They got their food a while after chatting for a bit. Pete kept dozing off into space. He unfortunately seemed more focused on the little things, like the floor, than what Mikey had to say, He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t really looking forward to eating dinner tonight anyways. That’s something to keep in mind. With him having started those shots, a common side effect was losing his appetite. But, then again, he didn’t want Mikey suspecting anything.

Mikey started to eat his food almost right away after they clinked their glasses together. 

Pete on the other hand, quietly picked at his food, choking down some little bits. It was sickening for him almost.

Mikey just figured Pete wasn’t hungry. No worries. “Hey, you good? You barely touched your food.”

Pete looked over at him, “Me? Oh yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what if you don’t mind me asking?”

Pete thought about it for a moment, “Oh um, relationships I guess.” He lied.

“How come?”

“Tour’s just... stressful. You always hear those stories of people meeting each other on tour. I wish that was me honestly. My perfect little story.” He mumbled, continuing on with the lie. 

Mikey believed what Pete was saying though. “That’s understandable. Although, I was thinking the same thing.”

“You were?”

“Well yeah... there’s so many… guys I guess on tour that I won’t mind asking out.”

“You’re gay?”

“Depends if you’re homophobic or not.” He chuckled, “But no. Just.. bi-curious if that’s the correct word. And honestly, I think you know this one guy I kind of have my eyes on. His name starts with a P and ends with a Z. I think he’s really neat and-”

“I don’t swing that way.” Pete said, sitting up. He almost seemed uncomfortable now.

“What?” Mikey said, setting his fork and knife down. He didn’t even realize he said that. Once he did, he blushed deeply. Once he got hooked on talking about a topic, there was no turning back

“I said I don’t like guys.” Pete said, raising his voice ever so slightly, which attracted the attention of some people sitting nearby.

“You think you’re being slick or something?”

“What are you talking about even?”

Pete looked at him for a moment, before excusing himself from the table and went to the bathroom. He was really tempted to just leave right there but that would be really shitty of him to not help pick up the tab. He was already deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a bit sad so head's up! Leave kudos, comments or anything else if you please. Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete needs to get a lot off his chest. Mikey is trying to help but Pete doesn't take to it so kindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. maybe this wasn't as sad as I had intended it to be but you still will feel bad for Pete lmao. I think this is a little longer of a chapter but not by much. I was gonna wait to upload this chapter on New Year's Eve, but I'm sick and have nothing better to do haha. Anyways, enjoy!

“The hell? Pete!” Mikey said, trying to stop him.

Pete didn’t listen to him though. He had already locked himself in a bathroom stall, feeling so many emotions he couldn’t even describe. Maybe he was just overreacting. All Mikey asked Pete was if he wanted to be more than friends. And now Pete probably made him feel guilty for trying to express his feelings. 

Mikey was sitting at the table, picking at his food like Pete was doing prior to leaving the table so suddenly. He sighed, figuring it was no use sulking over a newly ruined friendship. He got his phone out, texting Gerard,

**M: hey, i’m probably going to come back to the bus early**

**M: don’t text me though, idk when but sooner than i expected**

**M: and also try having a movie on or something when i get back. I’m not in the best of moods**

He set his phone down, rubbing his face in annoyance. He put his phone back in his pocket, making sure it was off vibrate mode, so it didn’t make any sound at all. He tried figuring out what to do because he couldn’t just leave the food here on the table. The waitress would probably think they left without paying. That would start a whole other situation. Instead, he got all the food to go in small foam containers. 

With that out of the way, he got up from the booth, walking over to the bathroom to try talking things out with Pete. “Pete? Look I’m sorry, I-” he slowly cut himself off as he heard crying. Wait no, it was the sounds of someone hyperventilating. Mikey frowned immediately, looking at the floor where the stall walls and floor met. He saw Pete sitting down on the ground, not moving from that said area.

Mikey walked over, gently knocking on the stall door. “Pete. I know you’re in there. I’m.. really sorry for what I said. I didn’t know you would start acting this way.”

No response. 

Mikey sighed yet again. He looked down at the ground, forehead on the door as he waited for an answer. He didn’t want their friendship to end like this. But, his eyes opened up once again when he saw something on the ground. It looked like a little clump of hair. He was a little confused by that. The bathroom for the most part was clean, so that piece of hair seemed out of place.

“Hm, black hair must be common. There’s a strand or two on the ground. What are the chances it matches your hair…” Mikey said with a weak chuckle. He was only trying to make small talk out of the littlest things, hoping to get even just the shortest response from Pete. That small comment didn’t get a response from Pete, more so Pete’s heavy breathing stopped for a moment. 

Pete knew he was basically caught red handed. He took a deep breath, knowing what he needed to do next. He moved around in the stall, his breathing becoming a bit louder yet again. The unlocked the door to the stall, which made Mikey stumble forward a bit from having his head against the door.

Pete looked up at Mikey with red eyes, his beanie pulled a lot more forward than before, and his eyeliner slightly running, “It.. um- cause that hair is mine.” He mumbled, slowly standing up from his sitting position on the bathroom floor.

Mikey chuckled slightly, “No it’s not.. I know it isn’t.”

Pete bit his lip rightly. _“It is.”,_ he said a little more sternly, but still in a quiet tone. He took Mikey’s hand and moved it under his beanie. “It is. Please believe me.” He said, sounding ashamed. “I-”

Mikey's eyes widened when Pete took his hand and placed it under the sacred piece of fabric Pete loved. Luckily, he knew right away how to help with this situation, “Shh sh. It’s okay. Believe me. If that’s your hair.. That’s means you have-”

Pete nodded before Mikey could finish his sentence.

“And with your hair falling out, it means you started chemo, right?”

He nodded yet again. He was calming himself down once again, super thankful Mikey wasn’t making this tougher than it could have been. “Yeah..” 

“If you don’t mind me asking… do you know the specific type you have?”

“Might as well tell you.” He shrugged. “So.. I got sarcoma cancer. It’s.. like a tumor that starts in an area of the bones or muscle and spreads to other parts of the body. There’s many kinds but since it’s a rare form of cancer, the doctors do not know the exact type I have. And the worse part is, it’s usually incurable. So.. this could be my last tour for all I know.” Pete mumbled, staring off into space again before snapping himself out of it on purpose. “And I’m sorry about earlier. I overreacted. I’m not the best with relationships. Like.. thank you for taking interest in me but why?”

“Because I know tour isn’t that long if you think about it. So.. it may be early to even be asking you about wanting to date in the first place.. But when we met a little over a week ago, something clicked. And I haven’t been the same since.”

“Mikey but now you know I have cancer. I might be dead tomorrow for all you know. Are you really going to take the chance?”

“I don’t care. Hell, in fact, that’s more of a reason to spend time together. If you want me to learn more about this sickness you have, tell me. I want to help.”

Pete was yet again, shocked by Mikey’s words. He didn’t say anything but hugged him quickly. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Hey it’s okay. It just makes sense now with all your actions.. I get it. You might just be in denial or something. And then the cancer is just adding on to it, yeah?”

Pete laughed softly and nodded, “You’re like a mind reader or something mikeyway...”

After that was settled, they both helped pay for the check, getting their containers of uneaten food from the table and left the restaurant. The rest of their little outing went surprisingly well. Pete explained to Mikey more about his situation with cancer on their walk around downtown.

_“Yeah.. a main symptom is pain. And believe me, I’m in so much fucking pain 24/7 but I can’t let down the fans. I’m in pain so I usually say ‘fuck it’ before jumping into the crowd. Just adds onto the pain. Doesn’t really faze me at this point, I’m expected to be in pain on most days. I’m thankful if I’m not.”_

_“Really? Aw you poor thing.”_

_“Eh, don’t feel bad for me. Unless you want to. I don’t mind.”_

_“Well then I do feel bad. I feel bad about bringing up about us dating.”_

_“Seriously? Don’t feel bad. It makes total sense on why you asked so early into the tour. You want to make the most of your time.”_

_“Thank you for being so understanding. I’m not going to rush you though. Take your time, you seem to have a lot of things going on in your life so far.”_

_“You don’t need to remind me.” *laughs*_

They got back to the hotel parking lot, to where the buses were.

“Well.. I guess this is goodnight.” Pete said

“That makes it sound like we’re never seeing each other again.” Mikey laughed

“Maybe we won’t. You never know.”

“I doubt it.” Mikey said, grabbing out his phone to see if he had any new messages, 

**G: u took longer than expected. We’re on the 2nd floor btw**

**G: and then room 204. Just knock, I’ll probably still be up when u get back**

Mikey added on, texting Gerard back as he spoke to Pete, “I hope to see you again if I’m honest.” 

“I would love to. And besides, I would love to give you an update on.. y’know. My feelings. I just need to think about it.”

“Again no worries. I had a lot of fun tonight anyways so I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Me too.” Pete said, before hugging Mikey tightly. 

Mikey hugged him back, making Pete wince. 

“Not so tight!”

“Sorry!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things in this chapter will be discussed more over the next few chapters. So don't be alarmed if you're confused by the pacing or just in general. Leave kudos and comments if you'd like :)
> 
> -Axl


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chances! And then we got more talk about sexuality cause Mikey is basically in a crisis and wants Pete to help, haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind there's a little over 1,000 words per chapter and only that many words. I expected myself to be writing less chapters with more words but I only have the energy to write so many words per day. Let me know what you think of this.

“I think Mikey was drunk last night. Or at least tipsy” Pete said, sitting in his own bed. He was sharing a hotel room with Patrick. And then that meant Andy was sharing a room with Joe. They were only one room over, so no hotel layout was separating the band many call Fall Out Boy. Currently, it was about 6:25 in the morning. Pete often wakes up early, which usually causes Patrick to wake up early.

“You think so?” Patrick asked, making Pete nod.

“He had ordered a piña colada  _ without  _ the alcohol. I think there was alcohol in it though. He was being… very outgoing.” Pete said, mumbling the last part

The beds weren’t far apart in the room so the sound basically bounced from one end of the room to the other. Even the slightest. So of course Patrick heard. “Why would you say it like that? You said you had a great night last night.”

That made Pete laugh softly. Now, he wasn’t going to tell Patrick all the details, but he knew Patrick was smart. He could probably figure it out. “He asked me to be his boyfriend more or less.”

“Seriously? Last time I checked you weren’t into-”

“I know.” Pete said, sighing. He knew he would have to keep hearing the same thing over and over. He laid back on the bed, the pillow taking shape around his head. He waited a moment before speaking more, “He said I was in denial. I can’t knock it until I try it is what I guess he was trying to hint at.”

“You don’t think all you are is sex appeal to him, right?” Patrick asked.

Pete laughed at that as well. “Patrick, Just like me, you know all I think about when I’m drunk is getting laid. Same thing probably goes through Mikey’s mind. But- those days are behind me though. Mikey probably needs to work on getting sober..”

“Poor guy.” 

Pete nodded, “Yeah.. and then.. I kind of told him off when he asked if we could start dating. It was kind of rude of me but.. I wasn’t thinking properly last night. Anxiety was surrounding me like crazy. I..” Pete chuckled a little before continuing, “I pulled some of my hair out due to stress. I was by myself in the bathroom so don’t worry. He didn’t find out. And besides, I’m in no way or shape of being sex appeal. My gross chemo body.” he said, laughing at his own joke as he carefully ran his hand under his shirt, over the noticeable bump that has been swollen thanks to him getting the shots every other day it seemed like.

“Mhm. So close call last night with him finding out?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s good. Just make sure to not make yourself crazy with who is able to find out and who is definitely not allowed to find out. You don’t need the extra stress.”

“Okay Doctor Stump.” Pete grinned. He wasn’t going to tell Patrick he already told Mikey about him having cancer. As important as that seemed, Patrick was often overbearing with Pete’s illness. So, some things he kept to himself.

\----------------------

Surprisingly, just down the hall, were two rooms being occupied by the members of My Chemical romance. Mikey and Gerard shared one room, while Frank, Ray and Bob shared one of the bigger rooms the hotel had to offer. Again, even though the members were split into two rooms, they weren’t widely separated.

“Ugh I made a complete fool out of myself last night.” Mikey said, slowly sipping his coffee out of the paper cup

“Yeah.. it sounds like it. That’s why I told you not to get alcoholic drinks. Especially for the first time you’re hanging out with someone.” Gerard said, basically doing the same thing as he had made his own cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry, Gerard. I should have listened to you.” Mikey huffed.

“Mikey.” Gerard said, making his brother look up at him. “Mikey, this is a 3 month tour we’re talking about. I get that-”

“Gerard, that’s not the point though. Before we left for the tour, I vowed especially for the fact I would not drink or do drugs. And I’ve broken half of that vow already.” Mikey partially snapped, feeling ashamed, “Don’t tell me you started drinking too again..”

Silence followed that statement Mikey made.

“Right? Oh my fucking god..” Mikey said, almost spilling his coffee on the satin white colored comforter, “Guess tour’s gonna be way harder than I thought. Gerard? Can.. you promise me it won’t get out of hand like last time? I mean… both of us relapsing is..”

“A way shitter start to 2005 warped tour than we imagined?” Gerard finished off Mikey’s statement.

“Definitely.” He said, taking a few more, slow sips. “Well.. I’m gonna try getting things situated with Pete. Properly this time. Just to take my mind off of things.” Mikey said, rubbing the side of his face as he set the paper cup down. “Toss me my phone?”

Gerard nodded, grabbing Mikey’s phone that was on Gerard’s side of the nightstand (since it was the only side that had a working charger) and tossed it over to Mikey.

Mikey thanked Gerard, texting Pete after trying to come up with what to say.

**M: hey**

**M: idk what the hell went through my mind last night haha. Do you want to meet up again today?**

\----------------

“Speak of the devil.” Pete said out loud, seeing his phone buzzed. Upon further inspection, he had received two new messages from Mikey. He read them over, before messaging back:

**P: sure? Where did u wanna meet?**

**M: idk.**

**M: what floor are you on?**

**P: 2nd floor. Why? Do u wanna come find my room or something?**

**M: Probably not preferred?**

**M: I’m on the second floor too but anyways**

**Do you wanna get breakfast downstairs?**

**P: yeah**

**P: It gives me time to get ready then**

**M: cool. I’ll see you in 30 minutes?**

**P: make that 35?**

**M: of course. I’ll grab us a seat downstairs**

**P: see you then**

With Pete sending that last message, he sighed, sitting up again, “Well.. round two with meeting Mikey for food.” He said to Patrick.

In response, Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “How come? Truthfully, you were ranting off to me about the bad things that happened last night. Round two is just repeating everything it seems like.”

“Patty… please trust me with this. I know you worry for me but please let me do this. I know Mikey might not be the best person to hang around as from evidence last night, but I’m not that kind of person to cut people off like that.. I’ll talk to you about it later. As usual. Promise.”

About 40 minutes passed. Pete was running late. But, that was normal for him on many occasions. 

“Sorry..” Pete said once he found Mikey sitting in the little room off to the side where the hotel provided breakfast. This time around- they were the only two in the dining area. Probably because no one wanted day old blueberry muffins or half empty gallons of skim milk. Neither Mikey or Pete seemed to mind though. Breakfast is breakfast, neither of them have a solid preference.

“Hey. No worries.” Mikey said, giving a small smile to Pete as he sat down. “Still not hungry?” Mikey asked Pete, seeing he only sat down with a cup of apple juice in hand. 

“Nah. Don’t really want to waste food.” He shrugged. “So.. is there any specific reason you wanted to see me again within the time period of less than 24 hours since last time we saw each other?”

“Glad you asked. I just.. Wanted to talk some things out. You did that last night. So, I guess it’s my turn.” He chuckled softly

“Everything is going okay though?”

“Yes. No. Maybe.”

“Well?”

“Well I found out my brother relapsed on his drinking problems this morning. Which then brings me to last night. I kind of lied to you about saying that piña colada did not have any sort of alcohol. Sure, one small glass of that drink wouldn't make me blackout drunk, but I was kind of drinking a little earlier.”

“I kind of figured..”

“And I’m really sorry about the things I said last night. It’s not usually like me, I swear. But, I do still standby what I said. You probably don't expect it from me, but I'm up front with my feelings half the time. 50/50 mostly. And then.. me, personally, I’ve.. well, I guess you can say I’ve had a drinking problem myself for awhile now. Kind of because I saw how it calmed Gerard down when he would get mad for example and that sort of set the wrong example for me. I was under a false reality that it wouldn't be that easy to get attached to it…” Mikey frowned a little bit, “And now Gerard relapsing yet again.. I’m not sure what to do.”

Pete felt bad almost immediately for Mikey. He could tell Mikey was just the kind of person who told anyone he could his life story because many neglected to listen to him. Of course, Pete was one of the people who were willing to listen. You could tell how desperately Mikey wanted to be accepted by Pete for the human being he is. That’s potentially why he was sharing so much personal intel on his life.

“I get how bad addictions are. I’ve had some issues with medication pills in the past. But, for many reasons, I needed to stop using them. So, my piece of advice would be to try looking ahead in life, and try seeing what some important reasons are to stop your drinking issues. Me having cancer kind of affected how I viewed life. So there you have it.” Pete spoke as he rested his head in his hand

“Oh wow.. I never thought about it like that.” Mikey said, wide eyes for a moment. He was processing everything Pete was saying. “It’s definitely not that simple to quit cold turkey like that, but what you said was definitely eye opening.”

“People say I have a way with words. But thank you.” Pete smiled. “And then.. If you don’t mind me asking, you said you’re bi-curious last night, right? Does that have anything to do with you wanting to take your mind off of other things?”

“Kind of. I’m already a disappointment to my mom for a few reasons, so me kissing guys won’t make a difference.” He joked, shrugging slightly, “But I kind of just want to explore. And hey, if I don’t like that kind of lifestyle I can leave it behind on tour once the tour is over with.”

Pete laughed, “That’s like the complete opposite for me. I have like no time for any sort of relationship, unfortunately. Everyone keeps saying I’m in denial though. I didn’t think here was even a word like that.”

“Yeah.. I didn’t even realize there was a word for being experimental even though I identify as straight. I think that’s how it works?”

‘Not sure. But possibly. That’s what the internet is for anyways. But-  besides, I don’t think we need anymore external or internal crises to add onto our plates. We’ve only known each other for 9 days, so we don’t want to have the most fucked up friendship by the end of the tour.” Pete laughed

“My god.. You sure are in a good mood this morning.”

“Well because I’m just… glad! It’s not often people point out their mistakes and confess them to me. And see? I’m still friends with you. You gave me a chance, so I’m doing the same.”

“Thank you. And, also, for the record, we’ve known each other for a little over two- no, three weeks. About 21 days.”

“Noo, seriously?”

“Yeah! Well, we first made contact in Milwaukee, that was the 19th if I remember correctly. Now it’s... the 18th of July. So yeah, about 3 weeks. Not 9. Not sure where either of us came up with that number.”

“Damn.. time sure flies. It’s crazy. I Lost track of time cause my bones have been in so much pain. I kind of go to sleep right after every set list we do. Days kind of seem to blend together..”

“Yeah. But, that’s okay. We’re nearly halfway through the tour it seems like but that’s totally okay. We obviously made a new friendship, and I’m thankful for that.”

“Me too.” Pete said, with yet again, another small smile, making Mikey’s heart skip a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized I set some days too far into the tour so of course as much as I wanted to, they didn't celebrate fourth of July together as many fanfics do :( but don't worry, I got a plan! Anyways, leave kudos, comments or anything else. Much appreciated! 
> 
> -Axl


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tour stop. Which means more text messages. With a side of confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem too rushed.

Some good news and bad news happened within the last few days. Bad news is that Pete broke his ankle due to the bones in his lower half being weaker. How does that even happen though? Well.. he didn’t think things through and jumped off an amp on stage. He landed awkwardly on his ankle. Luckily it was the second to last song on the setlist for that day. He’s constantly being reminded by Patrick not to do what the fans want. Because that often results in Pete- or his other bandmates getting injured. Pete needs to stop acting like nothing is wrong. He’s acting like he’s completely healthy. 

What about the good news? Funny you should ask that. Pete and Mikey are now.. Dating? Well, they aren’t using that solid term, but it’s kind of obvious something is going on between them. Mikey’s pushy attitude finally seemed to persuade Pete. Probably less than 24 hours of the day he broke his ankle, his messed up sleep schedule provoked him to do something he never thought he would do.

**_P: So.. I was kind of thinking_ **

**_M: you were thinking? about?_ **

**_P: well since this stupid cast on my foot isn’t the most comfortable thing in this bunk- I’m awake_ **

**_M: I can tell._ **

**_M: it’s 1:39 in the morning_ **

**_M: you really should be sleeping. You have a show in a few hours, right?_ **

**_P: yeah. But that’s why i’m thinking._ **

**_P: I kind of want to.. Try this_ **

**_M: what do you mean by ‘this’?_ **

**_P: Can we_ **

**_P: idk- date?_ **

**_P: i kind of see why u kept asking_ **

**_M: are you high on painkillers right now_ **

**_P: maybe_ **

**_P: wait no_ **

**_M: i’ll take your word then_ **

**_M: r you sure about this?_ **

**_  
_ ** **_P: yeah_ **

**_P: ur a really cool dude so.. yeah_ **

**_M: oh i’m flattered_ **

**_P: that txt is dripping with sarcasm_ **

**_M: i mean well though_ **

**_M: i’ll see you in a few hours then?_ **

**_P: u can count on that_ **

**_P: I expect flowers_ **

**_M: well I was not expecting this kind of text from you so i’m not prepared_ **

**_P: :(_ **

**_P: patrick will have my back_ **

**_P: oh shit_ **

**_M: what?_ **

**_P: i gotta tell them_ **

**_P: they think i’m homophobic but then now.. that we’re a thing, what am i then?_ **

**_M: i’m sure it’ll be okay._ **

**_M: I’m sure they’ll be okay with it_ **

**_M: you don’t have to use a label if you don’t want._ **

**_M: are you still in denial?_ **

**_P: yeah_ **

**_P: but i like you and ur personality_ **

**_P: but I still like girls_ **

**_M: how about this- when we see each other, we’ll talk it out. It’s hard to talk over text and I’m not in the mood to talk right now_ **

**_M: okay? And i’m getting tired too_ **

**_P: fair enough_ **

**_P: goodnight then?_ **

**_M: yeah. Sleep well btw_ **

**_P: see you soon_ **

\--------

Pete basically ran up to Mikey when he saw him. Or more so quickly wobble over to him thanks to the heavy cast. 

“Mikey!” He said excitedly, hugging him

They were still by the buses, out of view from most of the fans that were scattered about in the outdoor venue.

“Geez you scared me!’ Mikey chuckled, turning around so he was facing Pete. “I missed seeing you. Sucks you broke your ankle and I wasn’t there.”

Pete shrugged, “It’s not as bad as you think it is. I landed on it funny and kind of laid there until the setlist was over. Patrick and Joe helped me limp off stage. Don’t forget this was bound to happen on tour. My bones are weak as shit at this point.” He chuckled

“Yeah.. I’ve broken bones before. It really fucks with your sleep schedule. I get it.”

“About.. That speaking of which. You said you wanted to talk?”

“Right! Right, yeah. So.. how do you feel?”

“I like you, Mikey. But.. I’m just worried about… people finding out. These are harsh times.” Pete frowned. “I finally understand why you kept talking about wanting to experiment. That’s what tour’s all about. I got so many things to worry about now and I just-”

“Pete. You need to breathe. Don’t freak out. Don’t feel pressured into something you don’t want to do. It was only a suggestion from my end.”

“I’m scared.” Pete mumbled, head-butting his head into Mikey’s chest. “If the cancer doesn’t kill me- fear will.”

“Don’t say that. Okay, look at it this way- if you truly love.. Or if you like something, it’s worth taking all the pain and heartache. Because it’ll be okay in the end. I’m.. I’m sure things will be okay for us if you put forth effort.” 

Pete nodded and sighed. “I guess my brain is just way too overstimulated right now. I have a doctor’s appointment in a few days. Right after a setlist. So..”

“Would you like me to go with you then? Hell, would you even want me to fill in for you for some songs? I can learn them kind of quickly.”

“Seriously?”

“Well- I might mess up at some points but yeah, I would love to help.”, Mikey said, making Pete blush ever so slightly. 

“Come on, I think everyone’s off the My Chem bus right now. Let’s go there to get out of the sun’s heat. What, your setlist is in like 53 minutes?”

“What’s your plan mikeyway? You’re trying to seduce me or something?” Pete chuckled

“Maybeeee..” Mikey laughed before shaking his head. “In all respect, not now. I just think it would be a much safer environment to.. Just catch up with each other. And if you don’t mind- I want an update on how your hair’s doing.”

They get onto the bus, sitting down in Mikey’s bunk. He has a lower bunk too it seems like.

“May I?” Mikey said, turning to Pete. He was referring to Pete’s beanie, to take it off. “Or is this like sewn on your head?” He chuckled.

Pete smiled a little bit, “No go right ahead.” He said, allowing Mikey to do so since he was making this something Pete didn’t have to be so self conscious about.

Mikey nodded, slowly pulling his beanie off and set it down. Mikey looked at Pete, smiling a little bit once again. “I’m glad you trust me this much already.”

“Of course..”

Mikey gently ran his hand over the many bald spots on his head. The only hair Pete seemed to have on his head, was part of his bangs and then some hair that goes over the back of his neck. He didn’t say much for a little bit.

“This hairstyle definitely does not fit you, Wentz.”

Pete laughed, “A really expensive haircut, that’s for sure.” He said, scratching the top of his head ever so slightly and sighed. He didn’t want to ruin this bittersweet moment between them, ,so, the next thing he did was take his beanie, pulling it over Mikey’s head and giggled softly, laying his head on Mikey’s shoulder afterwards. 

Mikey laughed softly and hugged him, rubbing his back slowly. “You big dork..” Mikey said, placing a kiss on the top of his head, making Pete blush a deeper shade. “Now get all the rest you can get. It’s a little less than an hour- but still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was technically a filler chapter- I liked how it turned out. i think it was cute. Anyways, leave comments, kudos, or anything else if you'd please. see you next chapter!
> 
> -Axl


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is feeling alone. Gerard is definitely not helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, no smut in this chapter. I burned myself out and all my plans changed lmao. So hopefully you guys didn't mind the little over a week update. Hope y'all have been doing well. Sorry if there's any errors, I tried posting this before I started school haha.

“He hasn’t woken up yet. It’s way past the normal time he would wake up. Sorry he isn’t up.” Patrick said, peeking his head off the bus. He was still in his pajamas, nowhere near presentable for today.

Mikey understood, “Well.. just let me know when he wakes up, okay? He must be going through a lot. I get that.”

“Did he tell you?”

“About his cancer? Yeah. No need to hide it in code words.” Mikey said with a shrug. “Can I come on the bus to see him at least? If the rest of the guys are presentable.”

“Uhh.. yeah. They’re both watching tv anyways. Just try to keep it down. Joe’s been known to throw water bottles at people who talk too loud during whatever they’re watching. Nothing you need to worry about though.” Patrick chuckled slightly and stepped aside to let Mikey on the bus. “His bunk is the lower one on the left side.”

Mikey maneuvered his way to the bunk area, keeping quiet for a moment to make sure Pete was still asleep. He didn’t want to startle him. He slowly moved the curtain over, seeing Pete was still curled up in his blankets. He seemed to be shaking. As if he was cold.

Mikey frowned. He saw Pete’s beanie was off his head, finally being able to see how much hair he had lost. Most body heat was lost through the head and neck. Hair helped keep the warmth stored in one place. But Pete barely had any. Most of his body heat was escaping. Mikey gently grabbed the beanie, carefully putting it back on. After that, he sat down on the edge of the bunk for a moment, looking over at Pete yet again and sighed.

“I know it’s tough to see someone like this..” Patrick muttered.

Mikey bit the inside of his mouth for a moment, refraining from saying something. Patrick didn’t seem to know everything. Or maybe more so- Pete didn’t tell him everything that was needed to be told. No, the reason why Mikey sighed is because it’s rough seeing his boyfriend like this. Could Mikey even call Pete that? Pete didn’t even seem so keen on telling his closest friends that he was dating Mikey. Like he was ashamed of it. Was it even worth going through this? 

“Yeah.. I guess this is pretty tough. He’s just probably really tired. As stated before.” Mikey said, before feeling his phone vibrate, snapping him out of the little trance he was in. It was probably Gerard.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asked

Mikey nodded right away before standing up, “Uh yeah. Probably just wondering where I am.” He shrugged. “I should probably get going.”

Patrick nodded, Mikey quickly walking back to the front of the bus before stopping, quickly rushing back to the back. “Bye, Pete” he said quietly. He hoped Pete had heard him. He wanted to give him a kiss on the forehead, but Patrick was basically standing on top of him.

“Okay.. now I actually leave. See you guys soon.” Mikey mumbled, giving a half-ass sort of wave before leaving the bus.

Mikey left, walking through the maze of parked buses, grabbing his phone. He didn’t even bother checking what Gerard had sent him. He just ended up calling him instead. “What do you want.” He spewed out in a quiet, monotone voice.

“Where the fuck are you?” Gerard snapped. 

Mikey tensed up a little bit. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Gerard’s been acting like a little shit to Mikey lately. And Mikey’s defense mechanism is acting salty right back to him. “I was out.”

“No shit. Where are you?”

“None of your business, Gerard. And for the record, you sure are sounding a lot like mom when she’s in a pissing mood.”

“Haha, very funny. Tell me where you are. Bus check is in a few minutes. You’re cutting it close.”

“So? I’m getting back beforehand so it’s fine. Not like they’re gonna leave me here, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Whatever. Just tell me where you are.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “God, you sound like a broken record. I’m in the parking lot for fucks sake. Okay? Gotta go now, I see our bus-” He said, hanging up before Gerard got the final word in.

\----------------------

The bus ride to their next stop was pretty awkward. The whole atmosphere of the bus was thick and heavy. Gerard nor Mikey spoke to each other. As if neither of them existed.

“I’m staying with Bob and Ray again, sorry, Mikes.” Frank told Mikey once they got to the motel parking lot. At this point, it seemed like they had more resting days than days they were performing. But that’s definitely not how the tour schedule was.

“What? Come on..” Mikey said, letting out a huff as he grabbed his small suitcase. (Which resembles more of a travel bag than anything.)

After a few minutes of begging and pleading to his other three band mates, still no luck. Even Ray said it would be best to stay in the same room with Gerard. They need to talk things out anyways.

“Besides, we’ll only be a few rooms over. No need to worry. He’s your brother too. I doubt he’s going to try hurting you. Or I doubt he’ll even think about it. If you don’t feel safe, just come find our room. It’ll be okay.”

They all went their separate ways for the night, Mikey purposefully trying to get to the room first before Gerard. Luckily he did. He settled onto the bed farthest from the window, tossing his bag off next to the mini fridge. 

“You know I always take the bed that’s far enough from the window.” Gerard muttered to Mikey

“Well I got here first.” Mikey said, getting out his phone as he curled up underneath the down comforter. 

Gerard said something under his breath, but Mikey didn’t catch it. He let out a loud-on-purpose huff as he plopped down on the other bed.

Mikey, quickly sat up, looking over at Gerard, “Okay, you know what? I don’t care if you relapsing is contributing to your emotions right now. You’re being a really big douche lately, Gerard, and I don’t like it. That doesn’t give you the excuse to belittle me every chance you have. I’ve been feeling just as shitty as you lately. It would be nice if you tried acting like your normal self for once.” Mikey sternly jabbed his words at Gerard, who instead just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. And just for the record, you’ve been acting pretty weird lately since you’ve been hanging around that… that twat.”

“Huh? Gerard, you never even met the guy personally. And don’t you dare drag him into this.”

“Aw, why? You have a new faggot boyfrined?”

Mikey put his hands over his mouth for a moment. “Gerard this isn’t like you at all..” he mumbled. Okay, what Gerard was saying was pretty hurtful. And definitely uncalled for. “I’m.. I’m not staying with you if this is how you’re gonna be, Gerard.” Mikey said, holding the blanket tightly around himself.

Gerard didn't say anything after that, getting up to go use the bathroom. He was stumbling over every time he placed a foot in front of the other.

“Are you drunk?” Mikey asked, putting two and two together. It finally made sense. Gerard’s always aggressive when he’s intoxicated.

He didn’t get a response from Gerard. He spoke again, “This is a perfect example. Alcohol is going to ruin all your relationships before you know it.” Mikey said, standing up and grabbed his bag once again, “Stop me or else I’m leaving. I’m going to stay on the bus.” Mikey deadpanned. 

Still no response from Gerard. Gerard probably figured he was wrong for how he was treating Mikey.

Mikey left the room, feeling emotionally drained. He felt terrible with how he was getting treated by his brother. He probably wasn’t going to actually stay on the bus. It’s late at night and the temperature was down. A clear summer night was refreshing but Mikey didn’t feel the need to be outside longer than needed. The first thing he did was call Frank, asking if one of them could stay with Gerard, just to make sure he did nothing stupid. Next, he texted Pete, praying he was awake by now ,

**M: Is ur band staying at the motel 2nite?**

**P: yeah. Everything okay?**

**M: No. Just tell me what room you’re in**

**P: I’m on the north side. Rm 179**

Mikey shut his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. He was super relieved that he was finally awake. After that, he walked all the way around the motel premise to get to Pete’s room and knocked,

Pete almost opened it immediately and stepped off to the side to let Mikey in.

No words were spoken between them for the first few minutes.

Mikey was the first to say something. He was curled up underneath the blankets again, as if nothing happened. Like he never switched rooms. “It’s Gerard..” he whispered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying this series. I hope to make the chapter a little longer. Anyways, leave kudos, comments or really anything else. Thank you so much.
> 
> -Axl


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing relationships isn't always the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, don't worry if somethings in this story seem to have loose ends. I'm connecting everything as I go along. Hopefully.

“So… you’re telling me, Gerard, has lately had a tendency to make everything revolve around himself?”

Mikey nodded, “Exactly!” He said, super thankful Pete understood what he was trying to convey. ‘It’s like- he makes it my fault he has a drinking problem. He’s also blaming me for having my life together on tour. Like.. he said I don’t need to have a stable relationship on tour. Like I need to focus on me and my bass. God, he’s so selfish, I swear!” Mikey says with a loud groan. 

Pete silently listened to Mikey go off on his little rant, nodding along to everything that was being let out, waiting until Mikey was completely done before he added any of his thoughts. “Is that all?”

Mikey shook his head, “Hold on. I think what else really annoys me is that he doesn’t understand him putting all this pressure on me, causes me to be more prone to going into a depressive state. It’s happened before.”

“I totally understand the whole depressive state thing.”

“I doubt you do..” Mikey muttered, toning his voice down a little bit

Pete frowned a little bit, “Mikey, I do. You really think someone who has had cancer for a little over a few months, hasn’t experienced some sort of depressive state? Mikes, even before I had cancer, I experienced frequent manic and depressive episodes. I would isolate myself for days on end. But now, I have Patrick with me mostly 24/7 so he’s here to keep an eye on me. Like.. making sure I have correct hygiene and stupid shit like that. So you can find your equivalent of a Patrick I guess. I would love to help but... y’know why I can’t.” Pete said, finding a small reason to make a small laugh. “But anyways.. In conclusion, it’s fine to feel the ways you do. Gerard is definitely being selfish and even though he’s your brother, it definitely isn’t healthy for you to be around him when he’s like this.” Pete added on, stretching carefully, which made his shirt ride up a little bit.

“Yeah.. I guess what you’re saying makes sense. I probably shouldn’t waste tour away by sulking underneath multiple covers of blankets…” Mikey sighed softly before removing the blankets, standing up and walked over to Pete’s side of the room, sitting down right next to him and leaned up against him right away. “Thank you, Petey.”

Pete blushed at the nickname. “Yeah of course..” He said, kissing his cheek softly.

Mikey looked at him for a moment and smiled a little bit, giving a small peck on his lips. “Mhm.. speaking of which, are you in any sort of pain tonight?”

Pete was a blushing mess at this point, but honestly shocked into how quickly Mikey changed moods. “Maybe a little? But how come?”

“Oh, no reason to be specific...” Mikey said before leaning up again and kissed Pete again. Pete was taken back by how sudden this was becoming, but shrugged very slightly before kissing him back. A few minutes went on and the kiss progressively became more desperate and open-mouthed. The atmosphere became heavy, feeling as if it was almost hard to breathe. Especially for Pete, who started to feel something poke at his inner thigh. Yep, Mikey was getting hard already. 

Pete broke away from the kiss for a moment and couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “Damn you’re getting desperate..” He whispered softly before kissing him again. He felt a hand go up his shirt, making him tense up slightly. He kept quiet though, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Mikey opened his eyes a bit, making sure Pete was doing okay still, pulling away from the kiss before slowly tracing his lips down across his jawline, down to his neck. Mikey was spending a long time pampering Pete’s neck. “You aren’t making much noise, everything okay?”

Pete nodded, ‘Yeah.. I’m not really a verbal person I guess..” he mumbled.

“Maybe I got an idea to make you a verbal person.” Mikey said, smirking ever so slightly as he bucked his hips up, grinding a little against him.

Pete gasped ever so slightly, closing his eyes once again, letting out a small groan of pain, holding onto Mikey.

“You still okay?” Mikey asked once again, making sure for Pete’s consent to still continue this. 

Pete nodded once again. His nod was kind of quick though, but Mikey didn’t seem to notice. Then, before Pete knew, he felt the button on his jeans being unbuttoned. As much as he needed relief from his own issue down below, he wasn’t so sure about this anymore. “Wait! Wait wait, Mikey..” He muttered, opening his eyes once again.

“Is something wrong?”

Pete nodded. “I don’t think i can do this.” 

He and Mikey looked directly at each other, into each others’ eyes. Pete’s eyes were filled with fear while Mikey’s were filled with lust. It was one sided.

“I can’t do this.” He said, weakly pushing Mikey off of him. 

“You should’ve told me sooner..” Mikey said, feeling terrible for this.

“Sorry. I just- I don’t know what I want! I want this.. I want you.. But I’m so scared..” 

Mikey bit his lip, pulling Pete into a hug. “I shouldn’t have forced you to do this then.”

“You didn’t force me.. I just can’t decide… is there something wrong with me then? I mean.. I'm supposed to be a rock-star getting laid every time I can”

“What? Pete no.. no no no. Nothing is wrong with you.. you just need to take it easy. You have so much on your mind right now..”

\-------------------

  
They needed to talk things out… again. 

“Well.. that was awkward. I’m sorry again.” Mikey said

Pete curled up against him, “It’s okay. I would kind of want to do that over then have to spend time away from you. I hate how our relationship is partially based on texting and calling. I wish I could be with you more.. Spend more time together..” he sighed. “I think waiting until after tour would be good.. And I think we should honestly forget this ever happened, okay?”

Mikey nodded in agreement, “I can’t believe you have a nipple piercing though.” He laughed, trying to make the environment a safe environment for Pete once again. 

He blushed, “Uh.. I was waiting to show you on a later date. But surprise!” he shyly whispered. 

Pete quickly shot up when he heard the door to the room opening. “Dammit.” he said, forgetting to tell Mikey. The room was only lit by the lamp in the middle of the nightstand and the glow of the tv, so it was hard to see a few feet away from the door.

“Pete? Who’s with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments or anything else. Really appreciated! 
> 
> -Axl


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight freak outs and even more awkward motel interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm putting too much on my plate and I've been giving myself burnout. I'm super sorry. I really love writing this story, but updates may be a little,, slower I guess.

Mikey shot up right after Pete when he heard another voice enter the room.

“Oh! Patrick, Patty.. hey. Must’ve missed your call.” Pete said softly. Well, how else was Pete supposed to say he didn’t check his phone since Mikey’s been over? He wasn’t supposed to flat out say, ‘oh, my uh friend here was making out with me while grinding against me. How was your evening?’ No, definitely not like that.

“Mhm. Yeah.” Patrick said, setting the small plastic bag on the desk, presumably being food for Pete and himself. 

“Oh! Right, this is Mikey. Mikey, this is Patrick.” Pete said, seeing Patrick was slightly annoyed with Mikey being here.

“We’ve met before. No need for introductions.” Patrick said with a shrug. “It was actually this morning. We met when you were still sleeping. Anyways.. I grabbed some cheeseburgers for us tonight but I wasn’t really expecting a guest so..”   
  


“Oh, i can leave then if you want?” Mikey said, sort of feeling unwelcome. He slouched his shoulder a bit and was about to stand up before he felt Pete grab his wrist.

“No, he’s staying. We can share the food if needed. I don’t mind.” Pete spoke up before letting go of Mikey’s wrist.

Patrick narrowed his eyes a little bit at the gesture but said nothing and nodded. “So, with that out of the way, you’ve been relaxing for the most part since I’ve been out?”

Pete nodded, “Uh, yeah! I couldn’t really focus on reading anyways.”

“You’ve been pretty out of it today. I can tell.” Patrick said, getting his food out of the bag and then handed the rest over to Pete.

“He seems to be very well rested though! Isn’t as cranky as usual..” Mikey chuckled slightly, making Pete giggle a little. Patrick didn’t laugh though. 

“Yeah.” He said, which was short and sweet but still pretty awkward.

Pete opened the styrofoam container his burger was in, carefully tearing it into two pieces the best he could. He looked over at Mikey with a small smile and handed him one part. “It’s plain with ketchup so don’t worry. I’m a picky eater for the most part.”

Mikey laughed and nodded, “I can tell.” He said.

For the most part after that, the rest of the time they were eating, it was quiet. The only sound paying was coming from the tv. Whatever shitty, 15 year old movie was playing on the few stations. Fairly awkward. For all three of them.

Next morning, Pete was the first to wake up. He was already out of bed, shuffling around the room as he tried waking himself up. He looked over at the two occupied beds, forgetting the fact he actually shared that small full sized bed with Mikey last night. If that isn’t awkward, then I don’t know what is. 

Patrick was the next to wake up, stopping Pete in his tracks.

“Hi,” Pete said, looking over at Patrick.

Patrick waved at him before getting out of bed.

Pete made his way to the bathroom, Patrick following behind as per their normal morning routine at a hotel. Or motel in this case. Patrick tends to help Pete shower since of how hard it is for Pete to stand for long periods of time. But he’s mainly there just in case Pete falls or something little like that. And since Pete’s stubborn , he would rather shower over taking a bath. Patrick doesn’t really argue though with him. He just lets Pete do what he pleases.

Anyways, to pass the time while Pete was showering, they would just chat about whatever came to mind.

“So remind me again, why is he here?” Patrick asked.

On the other side of the shower curtain, Pete thought about how to respond. “Cause his brother’s being a douche. Hah, just imagine how stressful it would be having your siblings on tour with you 24/7.. I guess last night was his breaking point” Pete said with a shrug, knowing Patrick couldn’t see him shrug.

“Ugh, I can just imagine. Thank god they have better things to do than be in a band with me.”

“Mhm.” Pete agreed. 

“And one more question.. Why do you seem to have such an attachment to him it seems like?”

Pete stopped for a moment, “Um.. not really sure. I never really noticed myself being attached to someone like how I’ve been lately. Nothing going on between us, I swear. Wait hold on.” Pete said, turning off the water and motioned for Patrick to hand him a towel. Once he was given the towel, he wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the shower with Patrick’s help. “Don’t even get me started on him though.”

“Oh? Oh c’mon Pete, you need to tell me now.” Patrick laughed.

“Okay, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Basically, he calls me his boyfriend.” Pete said with a small laugh before going quiet. 

Patrick widened his eyes in a state of shock. “Seriously?! Dude, no way!”

“I know. But.. I’m technically not. I never really agreed. All I asked of him was to be his friend and now.. Mr. attachment issues.” He chuckled a little bit, “I’m not.. Into that I guess. And if anything, we couldn’t even get married if we wanted to.. so..” Pete said, chuckling just a little bit once more before sighing. “Like I get it, he likes me, but I’m not ready for that. Especially not him..”

A couple of more things were talked about that Pet just so happened to bring up, pretty much outing Mikey in the process. Inside his mind, he felt terrible doing this, as if he was betraying Mikey in a way. But what was spoken could not be taken back.. And Patrick especially had a memory like an elephant.

\-------

**M: sorry i had to leave so suddenly this morning**

**P: no worries. Did u sleep okay tho?**

**M: yeah. Thank god you didn’t kick me with that monstrosity of a cast**

**P: at least i wasn’t wearing a boot. Those things hurt like hell way more**

**M: haha yeah i guess so**

**M: am I gonna see you today or no?**

**P: Probably not.**

**P: sorry ;(**

**M: it’s okay. I’ll try seeing you maybe tomorrow or something cause I really want to see how you perform with a cast/boot/ whatever you wanna call it.**

**M: like seriously how do you manage that**

**P: you’re so funny mikeyway, i love how that’s at your top of your priorities.**

**M: but i seriously wanna know**

**P: i think this is just an excuse to see me again**

**M: mayybee**

**P: totally is**

**P: Well I gotta get going now.**

**P: oh wait! We’re doing a lil meet n greet later with the fans, you can stop by then if you want?**

**M: if i’m not performing by then. But i’d love to if i’m able to**

Pete sighed softly as he looked down at his phone. He wasn’t really in the mood for a meet and greet. Too many people in such a small space. Too many people that might potentially find out Pete’s practically alive but dead at the same time. Like a zombie. Like someone near death. He had a bad feeling about this. Or maybe everything is going to be alright and he’s just overworking his brain. It’s obvious he’s been doing that a lot since last night at the motel. His relations with people are too much to keep track of at this point. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beanies aren't socially acceptable at meet and greets with the fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, shoutout to my friend, Julian, for letting me talk out a lot of ideas I have planned for this series. In addition, not to mention he's just been super helpful. Love ya so this chapter is dedicated to you :)

Pete was standing in the doorway of the opened door, holding onto his bag as he looked across the parking lot. Nothing too special besides a swampy marsh overran with dried out grass. He had his eyes squinted as the sunlight was shining onto his face. The bags under his eyes were way more visible as the light beamed onto his creamy, light brown skin. Many of the fans would say his skin was unique, and some would definitely counteract that statement. Right… that brings us back to how douchey the fans could be. He needed to deal with fans within the next up and coming hours. Something he definitely was not looking forward to. Patrick knew this, but as the “mom type” friend he is, Patrick thinks it’s best for Pete to interact with a few fans… even if that means the crazy fangirls. And plus, all Pete really needs to do is wave when greeted, snap a few pics and bam, you’re done.

As Pete waited for Patrick to make sure they had everything out of the room, making sure they left nothing behind, he messaged Mikey one last time just for extra measures:

**P: wish me luck :3**

**M: sending you all the luck**

**M: hopefully see you soon**

**P: yeah!**

Those hours seemed to fly by super fast. Before Pete knew it, he was stepping off the bus once again, taking foot on the warm concrete. He already heard the hundreds upon hundreds of fans cheering as they waited in bunches to meet their idols. Pete already felt his hands starting to sweat, then pulled his beanie down a little more over his head.

Pete’s heard it many times, over and over like a broken record. Most meet and greets had the same formula. Many fans would tell the members of FOB of how, for example, they listened to Take This To Your Grave with a couple of friends and now they’re in a band. Or, let’s not forget the story of how they met their significant other at one of the early FOB concerts at the Fireside Bowl. Pete loves hearing how the fans who are deemed to be the “outcasts” found their way thanks to the help of music. That’s at least one good part about meet and greets. 

But of course, when there’s good parts, there are also bad parts.

For example, the crazy fan girls as stated earlier. The ones who would literally pounce on Pete at the first sight of him, while giving the cold shoulder to Patrick, Andy, and Joe. As much as Pete loves being the fan favorite, it gets to be too much.

The meet and greet was only getting started and Pete was already spacing out, trying to hide in the shadows and stay away from the crowds. It’s the equivalent to when your mom takes you to the grocery store, she sees an old time friend, and you’re kind of just standing off to the side awkwardly since there’s not much you can do.

But, his plan obviously didn’t work. He felt Andy pulling at his arm lightly, snapping him out of the trance he was in.

“These two nutjobs are asking where you are and they’re holding up the line. Well… technically they're not but you get what I mean.” Andy said with a soft laugh.

Pete nodded, walking over to the front where the rest of them were.He saw two girls who seemed a little younger than Patrick. They were being really giggly and loud, as many over the top fans would act. One was wearing a red My Chemical Romance shirt and the other was wearing a generic Taking Back Sunday shirt. Looked handmade. But that doesn’t really matter. 

He would make another comment on that MCR shirt but he remembered it’s Warped Tour so they’re probably running all over the place to snag a photo with a few bands. Before he knew it, he felt both of them run up on either side of him. One was to his left and the other was to his right, making him smushed in the middle. He gave a smile to the camera that was being presented in front of them, trying not to blink. While he was distracted, and before he could react, the girl wearing the Taking Back Sunday shirt had a hold on his beanie.

No.

No, no.

No, no, no.

Stop.

Let go of it.

The photo was taken. Pete knew that cause a shuttering sound coming from the camera indicated it. But he was still too slow, he felt the beanie get practically ripped off his head and he just stood there, immediately tensing up. His vision felt blurry and disoriented as he heard quiet gasps, laughs and shrikes. “Oh my god, what happened to your hair?!” One of the girls said, dropping the beanie dwn on the pavement.

Pete felt paralyzed. He couldn’t even run away from all this. He felt more than humiliated.

“I- um-” Pete said, panicked as tears started to fill his eyes, threatening to fall.

Patrick and the rest of the bandmates all saw this unfold right in front of them. They didn’t know what to do either so they acted on impulse.

Patrick helped shush away Pete from the chaos that was erupting, holding his wrist as they rushed back to the bus. Pete, now being out of view from the people he considered “loyal fans” was now hyperventilating again. It’s kind of a pattern that Pete tends to hyperventilate when his safety, metally or physically is threatened. Or when his thoughts get the best of him.

  
  


“Pete, Pete, Pete, you need to breathe.” Patrick said, sitting him on the edge of his bunk.

Pete muttered out some words along the lines of “I can’t” as he was shaking, gripping onto the beanie he still hadn’t put back on his head.

“I know you can’t. Focus though, look at me, do something.” Patrick said gently, kneeling down in front of Pete to just be there for him.

Again, same response from Pete. But, this time, Patrick swore he heard Pete also say something like, “I want Mikey.”

“Did you say Mikey?” He asked, looking up at Pete.

He nodded to the best of his advantage. Sure, Patrick has always been the one to calm him down from severe emotional attacks like this, but something in Pete wanted Mikey this time around.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments or whatever your heart desires 
> 
> -Axl


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermaths, confronting, "first" kisses and midnight chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat late update! I burned myself out between drawing and writing. But I made some fanart for this fanfic. Let me know if you want to see it!

“There we go..” Mikey said as he pulled the beanie back on Pete’s head, gently wiping tears off his face with his thumb. “See? I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I feel so stupid… so exposed…” Pete muttered, keeping his eyes closed. His whole face just felt flush and his eyes felt dry and irritated. 

“You’re not stupid, Petey.” Mikey responded with. That nickname was only used at this moment since Patrick stepped off the bus once again.

“I  _ am _ ,” Pete simply replied, sniffling a little bit. He leaned into Mikey’s touch, keeping his chin rested against Mikey's hands, “I want the tour to just be over with. I can’t take this anymore.”

“Pete. You know keeping all this weight on your shoulders doesn’t help at all. We’re you even going to tell anyone else besides your bandmates and me about you having cancer? I mean.. Do you not realize how serious that is?”

Pete didn’t respond right away. He just let out a sigh and slowly opened his eyes, looking right at Mikey. “No, I do realize. This was exactly why I never wanted to say anything.. They think I’m a freak.”

_ “Pete.”  _ Mikey stated once again, “You’re not listening to what I’m saying. Cancer is normal in life. Millions of people are diagnosed with it per year. You’re just a small number in a huge percentage. People just want something to push people around. Some excuse to benefit themselves from other people’s suffering. If they’re really your fans, they’ll stick around and support you. I mean, fuck them if they think some deadly disease is something worthy of making fun of.”

Pete waited a moment, letting Mikey’s words trickle into his brain. Once his mind processed everything, he cracked a very small smile. “Y-yeah.”

Mikey smiled a little bit in return, “See? You can’t always be so negative about things like that. Please. I don’t like seeing you so stressed.”

Pete nodded once again before looking at Mikey, feeling emotionally drained, embarrassed, but uplifted by Mikey’s words. He sighed, not sure what to do next. He was calmed down from his anxiety attack so he didn’t really need Mikey now. But he wasn’t just going to kick Mikey off the bus. That would be too rude. So, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Mikey’s lips before pulling away.

Mikey pulled back slowly. “What was that for?”

Pete shrugged. “Just wanted to say thank you I guess. And um… just wanted for something like that to be our first official kiss. Short and sweet.”

“That sounds very high school-y of you.” Mikey said with a chuckle

“That’s not a word, silly.”

“It is now.”

Mikey and Pete both laughed together and before Pete knew it, Mikey had his lips placed on Pete’s once again.

They stayed close together, slowly moving and syncing their mouths. Sure, the atmosphere was thick and heavy, especially mixing with the summer heat, but that wasn’t the issue right now. Neither of them were focusing on that.

Mikey was the first to pull away, breathing heavily as he tried to level his breath.

Pete was the next to pull away, “Now that’s how you kiss. You can kiss without touch.. Lips do all the talking. They’re the main attraction. Now keep that in mind… please.”

Mikey chuckled a little bit, “Mhm. I like how you said that, Petey.”

“Yeah cause you especially need to know that. I just… something came over me I guess.” Pete said, cracking a smile once again.

“But still. It was a good first kiss between us.”

Pete nodded, leaning into Mikey once again, hugging onto him. He felt at peace right now. He didn’t feel in any pain, he didn’t feel judged at all, and most importantly, he was still Pete.

“So.. is there something you wanna tell me, Pete?” Patrick spoke in a deadpan voice with a hint of annoyance. He had stepped on the bus a few minutes ago. But the two dumbasses named Pete and Mikey didn’t realize Patrick was back on the bus. Of course Patrick had to find out this way.

“Ooh.. I should probably leave.” Mikey muttered softly before standing up from his squatting position and brushed his shirt off just for safe measures. He waved bye to Pete before pushing past Patrick and left the bus quickly.

“Pete?” Patrick said, stepping closer to his bunk once again.

Pete was in a daze right now, staring into Andy’s bunk, which was across from him.

“Pete answer me.”

Pete could tell Patrick was shocked that he saw him and Mikey kissing. It wasn’t a big shocker if you really think about it, but Pete was not ready for this at all. He was really tempted to go into his panicky state of mind again. Like his version of fight-or-flight. He bit his lip before speaking quietly, “We were just joking around. It’s funny cause-”

“I don’t think you were joking. I’m not mad… just tell me.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. We’re not dating. Like I said, we were joking around with each other. Mikey, uh- has a girlfriend already.” Pete quickly said.

“You know.. things between you two have been very.. intimate it seems lately. Like you wanting him when you’re having an attack so bad you can barely breathe? And now you’re calmed down like that so quickly?”

“Because he understands me. I don’t even like him… like  _ that.  _ So please stop pushing me. I don’t want to hear it anymore. I’m not dating him, I don’t like him, and I never will. You think I’m super reliant on him because we’re dating? That’s poor judgement, Pat.”

“Pete that’s not what I was trying to say… I just worry about you.”

“If you worry about me so much then you jumping to conclusions about my relationships isn’t really, per se, helping.”

Patrick sighed. Pete’s definitely being stubborn right now. But of course, he wasn’t one to judge. If Pete said they weren’t dating, then they weren’t dating.

  
  


Night fell and most of the band realized Pete had wasted the hours of the day away by moping on the Bus. And they were travelling to another state. What’s the point of Fall Out Boy being on tour if they're missing half the tour dates? And Pete is definitely not up to do any more dates anytime soon. He’s like that one moody teenanger on a family road trip who’s mad at the world because they ran out of batteries for their CD player and the closest truck stop is 42 miles away.

Pete wishes he could just be at home and not on some bus, head in the phone while he focuses on not flying out of his bunk every time there’s a slight pothole. He had his earbuds in, listening to whatever hardcore punk or 80s metal bands he had on his phone. 

\-------

Mikey on the other hand had an equally shitty day. He had to spend the day with Gerard, who is definitely not his favorite person.

When Gerard was sleeping, and since he was usually the first to hit the hay, Mikey, Ray, Frank and Bob would stay up, like they were doing tonight, just talking as if Gerard wasn’t listening to their every little detail being spilled from their mouth. Cause he wasn’t, he was sleeping. It was as if the other four were acting like elementary school girls at a sleepover, gushing about who they have a crush on and spilling all the juicy gossip. But this had a more serious tone to it.

_ “So what are we going to exactly do about him after tour? This tour I mean.” Ray asked.  _

_ Bob was the first to answer as he finished downing another can of a flat energy drink. “Probably try getting him help or something. Not that we haven’t tried but-” he shrugged. _

_ “Well.. let’s just see how tour ends with. I mean, we’re going to Europe for god’s sake. I hope he’s at least sober when we go through customs and all those airport shenanigans. We have a small break in between luckily so let’s just hope for the best.” Mikey said, “I’m going back with Bob like usual, he’s going to drop me off back at my apartment once everything is situated.” _

_ “Dude, seriously? You need a new bachelor pad. Not some shitty apartment that you’ve been living in for years. And I’m pretty sure there's mildew buildup in the bathroom. Shit’s nasty.” Frank laughed softly, “But seriously, you should come live with one of us for the meantime. Your living situation looks like some crackhouse.” _

_ “Geez, thanks for being so blunt with it.” Mikey laughed softly before sighing. “I just wish I had something to look forward to after tour. I don’t really. I mean, you three have something to look forward to, I mean, Frank, you have a girlfriend, Bob’s probably going to adopt another cat, and Ray, well, he just looks forward to anything. And then you got me. All I have is a deadbeat brother who blames everything on me.” Mikey spoke, curling up into a blanket they had spread around the floor of the bus. Almost like a pillow fort vibe to it. _

_ “We’re here if you need it. Gerard’s always been really shitty to us but I mean, he’s your brother. Your bloodline. We’re going to do everything we can in our will to help.. mend what you two have. Since you deserve someone to look up to.” Ray said softly, giving Mikey a small smile and then the other two nodded in agreeance.  _

_ “Thanks guys. You’re the best.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little more Pete based. I promise you more things are going to happen! Anyways, leave kudos, comments, anything you please. Thank you!
> 
> -Axl


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brain remembers memories for as long as possible so you can reminisce years later. Mikey wishes he could forget about a lot of memories from his past though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Ryan! I doubt he's reading this book but still. He's indirectly happened me a lot with this au as a whole.

“I’m… well, sort of dating this guy.” Mikey spoke as they sat on the ground of the bus for the second night in a row. Nervousness was dripping from his voice, and if you listened closely, there was a slight crack in his voice.

It was a shock to the other three guys sitting around Mikey. Why is he now just telling them this?

“Please don’t be mad..” Mikey said with his head down, his hand gripping onto one side of the blanket

“What? How can we be mad?” Frank and Ray said, almost in sync

“Because I wanted a while to tell you. I haven’t even told Gerard yet.. And I can’t”

“Why? He’s not homophobic, is he?”

“What? God, no. I just…” Mikey said, at a loss for words at the moment, “He’s always been ignorant for as long I could remember if I didn’t involve him. “I remember once my parents divorced, me and Gerard went to go live with my dad.. then my mom.. then back to my dad. We were tossed back and forth between homes like a game of monkey in the middle.”

They all were listening, well, maybe besides Bob cause he's usually off in his own little world, but that’s besides the point. It was a risk nonetheless of talking about this within such a close proximity to Gerard, who in fact, could wake up at any moment.

“Do you wanna continue? Your story, that is.”

Mikey gave a short nod before continuing,

_ “Gerard’s always been ignorant. He always seemed like he never wanted me around. And if he did, it would be for his benefits only. I remember one year for my birthday, he was supposed to go buy me a present for me. My mom specifically sent him out to get whatever merchandise Star Wars had slapped a label onto. But no, he went to go buy, I think, two six packs of beer. And then he didn’t come back for the night. Too busy getting drunk. God, he’s always relied on drinking to cure his problems. That’s where the trust issues came into play. A few years after that, he was yelling at me cause I made the mistake of telling our dad that I found him sucking face with another guy in his bedroom. Like what was I supposed to do? I didn’t know what to do, I was clueless back then… and then, I realized I was following in the same path as him. Guys were catching my eye just as much as girls did. I thought something was wrong with me. I was scared. I was definitely not going to tell my mother or father how I was feeling because I didn’t want to disappoint them. So then that left me with talking to Gerard. The issue was, he was never around. I was a lonely child back then. I felt like I was an only child honestly. I learned to bottle up my emotions all the time. Especially after I fell off that balcony and ended up in the hospital. A lot of trust was also lost there too. I kind of feel like-” _

Mikey cut himself off when he heard Gerard stirring about in his bunk. He was still sleeping, but he was just an active mover in his sleep.

“I think that’s all for now. Sorry you guys needed to hear all of that…” Mikey said, sighing a little bit. It felt good getting that off his chest, but it still felt like something was missing.

The best thing his bandmates could really do at this point was try to boost his spirits. “Well? You’re not going to tell us who this mystery man is?” Frank said with a small laugh.

Mikey blushed a little, “His name is Pete… the dude from Fall Out Boy.” he said, barely over a mutter.

“Really? Oh yeah.. I’ve seen you hanging around him a lot. The shorter one, right?”

“Frank, they’re all short in that band. And no.. he’s slightly taller. He’s about your height I think. Which isn’t super tall but…” Mikey laughed a bit when Frank made a gasp in a joking manner.

“Doesn’t he have cancer though?” Bob spoke up, which made Mikey’s stomach twist into a violent knot.

“Why would you say that?” Mikey asked, sounding a little timid.

“Something along the lines of something happening at a meet and greet? The paparazzi got to it so it’s all over the internet I guess.” He said with a shrug.

“It could be a rumor for all we know. I’m sure he just shaved his head… he seems like the person to do so.” Mikey said, just trying to defend Pete.

They all nodded, not really in the mood to argue any other stance.

“He’s a really neat guy… very sweet too.” Mikey smiled a little bit. 

“We can definitely tell. You hang around their bus so much, you kind of live on it at this point it seems. But don’t worry. With you not being on the bus, we’ve been working with Gerard as much as we can. He’s slightly cut back on the beverages but not that much. But you do you. We have this under control so don’t feel like you’re a burden for not helping out.” Ray said

Mikey nodded, smiling a bit once again as they carried on with their conversations.

\--------------

_ “Where were you last night, Gerard? You missed Mikey’s birthday.” Mikey remembers his mom scolding Gerard the moment he walked back through the door. _

_ Gerard had missed Mikey’s birthday so it was only his mom and him. She had just moved into this house and Mikey barely went over there. He didn’t have any friends in that area. He also remembers bursting into tears as he was about to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. _

_ “I want Gee and dad here.”  _

_ His dad was away for an important business meeting. The best he could do was give a call from a hotel payphone. And even that wasn’t enough. _

_ A 15 year old shouldn’t be crying like Mikey was at that moment. He had so much weight on his shoulders.  _

_ And his brother shouldn't have found that underage drinking out in the middle of the forest with a bunch of other kids, who were also probably ignorant to the world and their siblings, was more important than being there for his only brother’s birthday. _

_ Mikey remembers that his life was falling apart, the seams about to rip at any moment now. _

_ He remembers that that year for him was terrible. He was basically almost impaled by a tree branch after accidentally falling off a balcony while trying to impress a girl at his grandparent’s retirement home and he was overcome by so many emotions when he realized he would stay up until hours on end after the midnight hours, searching things he shouldn’t really be searching, wishing and hoping he’ll find someone who would care for him like that. _

_ And of course, Gerard wasn’t there for him.  _

_ You got Gerard, the deadbeat brother and the younger brother Mikey, who has trust issues.  _

_ All Mikey wanted was a good relationship with his brother. Someone he could look up to. Someone he didn’t need to constantly beg for attention from just to feel validated. Someone he could talk to about serious issues going on in his life. Someone he could share inside jokes with and laugh about it years from now. All Mikey wanted was his brother. But as of now, Mikey felt he could barely call Gerard his brother. _

_ Like that one Everclear album...So Much for the Afterglow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments or anything else, thank you! :)
> 
> -Axl


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages for certain eyes only... and even more regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of an nsfw warning. I, for the life of me can't seem to type something that flows together at this current moment lmao. So bear with me while I figure out how smut works.

**M: hi**

**M: what are you up to?**

Pete looked down at his phone, the screen dimly lighting up his bunk. He looked at the corner of the screen, looking at the current time. It was around 3:24 AM. He figured Mikey realized they were in the middle of nowhere at this current moment. He figured the My Chem bus wasn’t too far from the FOB bus. He peeked out his bunk for a moment, looking across the bus and out the window that was above the small kitchen sink. From what he saw, they were passing by rows and rows of various crops and not to mention old billboards that you could see each layer from over the years on. Come to think of it, moments like these look familiar. He wasn’t sure if he was getting nostalgia from remembering the trips he went on with his family when he was younger or if this was a sign they’ve done the same routine too many times to count now.

Thinking about it even further, he thinks they might be in Illinois. So this was home soil for them. The dates for the tour were cutting down day by day, so it was hard to remember exact locations they were going to be stopping at for that day.

If they were in Illinois, maybe he could show Mikey around… 

**P: obviously not much, haha**

**P: u?**

**M: Same.. just been thinking**

**P: about…?**

**M: you**

**M: I’m kind of-**

**M; heh, how do I say this..**

**M: kind of horny**

Pete immediately threw his phone down on the bus, deeply blushing. Wow, uh, Mikey was being very straightforward. He tried thinking about how he could reply, how he could try dodging the question, or how he could just not answer at all. He had the power to do basically any of those. It was like a round of choose your own adventure. Shit. He didn’t know what to do. He was just… heavily flustered at the moment.

**P: oh**

**P: what do u want me to do about that?**

**M: is everyone asleep on your bus?**

**M: maybe you can call me…**

**P: I think Joe’s up right now**

**P: Sorry**

He was quick to make up that lie. Well, maybe it was a 50% chance of a lie. He knew Joe was a light sleeper anyways.

**M: that’s okay**

**M: can we maybe.. Send some lil photos back and forth?**

Honestly, it was a little hot thinking about that. Mikey was willing to do this so much to the point he basically persuaded Pete. The hell was wrong with him?

**P: yeah we could**

**P: how does this work?**

**M: here wait, I’ll start things off. Is that okay?**

**P: yeah**

Pete sighed, setting his phone down once again. He patiently waited, hoping it wasn’t anything too graphic. He felt his phone buzz after a few moments.

The photo was actually nice.. It was part of Mikey’s head and chest area. You couldn’t see Mikey’s eyes since he had his head tilted back, his lips were parted ever so slightly… and then, even though the photo was only a small portion of probably what was going on, you could tell Mikey’s shirt was pushed up. He was wearing a brown Journey shirt. And then to top it off, he had a light on in his bunk, so there was a deep yellow, adding to the mood.

**M: see? Like that**

**P: ur cute**

**P: oh wait.. Are you expecting one back?**

**M: not necessarily… I could just be the one sending if you’re not super comfortable**

**\--------**

Well… there were a few things exchanged that morning. Pete had fallen asleep after that, and luckily, underneath the blankets because Patrick did his morning routine of gently waking Pete up if he wasn’t already up by then.

“Hi sleepyhead..” Patrick said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, making Pete sit up and bunch a bit of blankets in his own general area. Pete was blushing ever so slightly though. This was way too close for comfort at the moment. “Did you sleep well?”

Pete nodded, “I guess so.. I didn’t get much sleep but I got some sleep so that’s good.” Thinking back to what was going on a few hours ago, he kind of regrets it right now. Yeah, showing Mikey around today was probably going to wait. And also thinking about it, was Mikey just using him? He didn’t know what it felt like to be used by someone. He was naïve to that.

But… could Mikey really be like that?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Patrick gently shaking him. “Earth to Pete. You need to take another shot today.”

Pete sighed a little bit, rubbing his face. “Give me a moment to get ready then.” he said, allowing himself to shut the bunk curtain once more, slipping into some generic clothing for the day. Once he was done, he opened the curtain again, sitting up and stretching. He winced ever so slightly and held his side when he felt a sudden pain go through it.

“Don’t worry… we’re gonna be in the Chicago area for a few days so luckily your doctor has enough time to do a check up on you.”

“Oh okay… we have a show today as well?”

Patrick nodded, getting the shot that was needed today for Pete. “Only if you’re up to it. You feel okay, right?”

Pete shrugged in response, closing his eyes as he felt the needle against his skin.

\------- 

**_M: so you seriously shave down there?_ **

**_P: dumbass, I don’t have a choice haha_ **

**_M: oh yeah, forgot lol_ **

**_P: At least I’m not the one using a fucking green dildo…_ **

**_M: ..._ **

**_M: i’m very tempted to block your number_ **

**_P: hot_ **

**_P: is this going 2 change anything between us?_ **

**_M: why are you typing full on sentences… while probably using one hand_ **

**_P: not full on and besides,_ **

**_P: I just like uh_ **

**_P: teasing myself I guess_ **

**_P: I can ask the same for you_ **

**_M: kinky.. And_ _touché_ **

**_P: shush_ **

**_P: u never answered my question tho_ **

**_M: it won’t_ **

Pete was standing on stage, still thinking about the morning incident. He was swaying side to side as that became his signature move at his point. Not like there was much he could do now. The last text Mikey sent just kept ringing in his mind. In bold text. Underlined. Highlighted. Biggest font possible. Would it though? Would it really change nothing about them?

He had his doubts. He was already going to avoid Mikey today. He knew that was shitty of him but he didn’t want to associate with him today. He didn’t have enough energy he felt like.

He was just focusing on not hurting himself on stage or passing out.

He saw Mikey standing at the back of the crowd, making him tense up. Mikey smiled at him and gave a wave to him. Then, Pete’s body relaxed once again.

Why did this have to be so complicated?

Then to top it off, Pete heard a loud bang, making everyone stop in their tracks. But he figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Like it always does when he gets a fresh shot of chemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have drawn some... scenes from this chapter. So PLEASE let me know if you want my instagram handle so I can send them over to you cause I don't wanna spend two hours drawing on the verge porn for no reason lol. Cause yeah, I still don't know how to properly upload photos on here. So bear with me on that too. Anyways please leave kudos or comments, thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shootouts and barbeques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. My brain was empty for awhile and I just didn't have the motivation to write.
> 
> CW for this chapter: one use of the f-slur.

_ “Run!” _

Pete didn’t realize what was going on at first. He saw the swarms of people running in all sorts of directions and he just stood here, frozen.

_ “Pete, what are you doing?! Come on!” _

He heard Patrick’s voice but didn't look over. Before he knew it, he felt his legs running. Running offstage, still holding his bass. Let’s not forget that Pete has a cast on his foot and he could barely run, even when there wasn’t a major chaostrophy going on. Not to mention he has cancer on top of that. He kind of cancer that specially makes your muscles and bones weak.

He got to the bus with the rest of them, dropping to his knees when he got on the bus. Everything from his waist and below felt terrible. Sort of like that cheap toilet paper that’s about to tear at any moment. “Holy shit” he muttered, breathing in and out heavily. Could he ever get a break at this point?

“Pete, Pete, thank God you’re okay.” Patrick said, crouching down and reached out to help Pete up. “Sorry, I should have helped you back there.” 

He shook his head, “It’s fine.” He said, grabbing onto both of Patrick’s hands and helping prop himself up. “Where’s Andy..?” Pete asked, brushing his knees off.

“He’s on another bus. He got lost in the crowds so.. It’s every man for himself at this point. I heard many people got separated from the rest of their band. So.. once.. everything dies back down, there’ll be a head count. We got a displaced member too. He’s in the back. So go examine who it is if you want.” Patrick said with a small shrug.

“It’s Mikey. I don’t know why Patrick’s being so mysterious about it.” Joe called out.

“Oh.” Pete said. Looks like his plans of avoiding Mikey were flawed today. “I’ll go see him.”

He slowly made his way to the backroom, opening the door slowly and saw Mikey laying on the bed, still. 

“Dammit.” Pete muttered under his breath before sighing and spoke up, “Mikey?”

Mikey perked up a bit, “Petey!” He said, quickly standing up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “Thank God you’re okay.” Miey said, looking at Pete. He was gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. He had a warm smile on his face. Probably just to calm Pete.

“Same goes for you.” Pete said, leaning into him for a moment and groaned a bit. His whole body felt like jelly.

“Oh, right. How are you feeling..? Must have been hell to run back here.”

He nodded, “I should’ve just hid behind the speakers and amps.”

“The bus is safer I think.”

Pete shrugged, “I guess.”

\-----------------

Mikey was sitting on the bus with the three other men. It wasn’t his bus and he didn't feel welcomed. Even by Pete it seemed. But- he pushed that off to the side nonetheless. He had no other choice.

“So.. no updates or messages, huh?” Joe asked, looking up at the group after it was his turn for the card game they were playing.

Patrick shook his head. “No. I think today’s stop is a bust.”

“Someone ruined it for everybody. We’re just in layover mode for now it seems.” Pete spoke up, setting a card of his down onto the pile, “Only message I got from Andy, making sure we’re okay… Have you gotten any updates from your band, Mikes?” Pete then asked Mikey. The nickname he used, got Patrick to give him a slight glare. But hey, his name is Michael. Mikes is a valid nickname. 

Mikey shook his head. “Nothing from Gerard. I got things from Ray and Frank but nothing too shocking.” Miket said, almost going a little too quiet. Even his own brother didn’t bother checking in. Or… then again, Gerard could be dead. 

_ Stop thinking like that, Mikey. _

\----------------

“They arrested the dude, they found him!” Patrick said, quickly standing up from the couch he and Mikey were lounging on. He held his phone up and the glow from the phone illuminated the area just a bit.

“Shit, seriously?! Fucking finally!” Pete said, emerging from his bunk and stretching. His shirt rode up a bit, but he adjusted it after he was done stretching upwards. “Being on lockdown for this long fucking sucks.” he said, which made Mikey laugh a bit.

“Well, do we know the cause of all of this..?” Mikey asked, a bit timidly.

“Uhhh… says something along the lnes of ‘faggots taking over the music industires’ yadda yadda.”

“Oh.” Mikey and Pete said, almost around the same time. This wasn’t their fault. It couldn’t be.

“Oh indeed.” Patrick said, sighing. “Chicago has gone to shit lately.. But I’m sure this is the last hate crime in awhile.. Hopefully. That’s what I’m praying for.”

“I’m gonna go to the meetup spot where the barbeque’s going on right now.”

“But it’s 10 o’clock at night. Why the hell is the barbeque still going on?”

“Sweaty dudes and gals need their calories.” Patrick shrugged, going over to Joe’s bunk, “Come on, Joe. I’m sure there’s a weed bowl going around. I’ll have some if you go.” Patrick said with a small laugh.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Joe said, hopping out of the bunk.

“Wait-” Pete spoke up, but Joe and Patrick were already leaving the bus. Leaving Mikey and Pete on the bus. Alone. Making Pete suddenly aware of his surroundings in high definition. 

“Oh.” Pete said again, “Are you going to the barbeque..?”

He shrugged, “Not really hungry I guess. But maybe since we’re alone now-” Mikey said, grabbing Pete’s wrist and pushed it above his head, spinning him around so they were looking right at each other.”

Pete’s breath hitched and he looked up at Mikey, silent. “Mikey-”

“You look so fucking pretty.” Mikey said, purring a little bit.

_ “Mikey.” _ Pete said, pushing Mikey off of him.

“What?”

“Not now. Andy’s going to come back on the bus shortly. He’s not eating anything at the barbeque.”

“Make it a little quickie then.”

“No, I-... just no.”

Mikey let out a stubborn huff before stepping back. “Sorry.”

Pete didn’t say anything before pushing past Mikey. “On second thought… let’s go get some barbecue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update the next chapter soon. For the meantime, leave some kudos and comments. Whatever your heart desires xx
> 
> -Axl


End file.
